ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man: Marvel Team Up
Spider-Man goes on heroic adventures teaming up with Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Wolverine and other heroes to thwart villains. The series franchise has the same similarities to a few shows like Batman: the Brave and the Bold and Spider-Man and his Amazing Friends but with Marvel Super Hero style series. The show's Spin-off is Deadpool: The Animated Series. Characters Main Character *'Spider-Man (Voiced by Neil Patrick Harris)' Other Heroes: *'War Machine (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'Nightcrawler (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Daredevil (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Iron Man (Voiced by Adrian Pasdar)' *'Hawkeye (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Black Panther (Voiced by Tim Russ)' *'Spider-Woman (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' *'Ka-Zar (Voiced by John Cygan)' *'The Wasp (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Cyclops (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Jean Grey (Voiced by Leigh Allyn-Baker)' *'The Beast (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Scarlet Witch (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' *'Wonder Man (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Iron Fist (Voiced by Peter Dobson)' *'Moon Knight (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Silver Surfer (Voiced by Chris Cox)' *'Invisble Woman (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' *'She Hulk (Voiced by Maria Canals-Barrera)' *'Falcon (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Punisher (Voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Psylocke (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Songbird (Voiced by Susan Spano)' *'Thor (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Quicksilver (Voiced by Mark Hildreth)' *'Polaris (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' *'Prowler (Voiced by Tim Russ)' *'Longshot (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Namor (Voiced by Joe J. Thomas)' *'Namorita (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' *'Elektra (Voiced by Gabrille Carteris)' *'Hercules (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' *'Mockingbird (Voiced by Elizabeth Daliy)' *'Emma Frost (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' *'Vision (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Black Knight (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Ant-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' *'Doc Samson (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Nova (Voiced by Robert Tinkler)' *'Black Widow (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' *'Ms. Marvel (Voiced by April Stewart)' *'Jubilee (Voiced by Danica McKellar)' *'Professor Xavier (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Rogue (Voiced by Erin Matthews)' *'Colossus (Voiced by Tim Russ)' *'Gambit (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Sunfire (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Shang-Chi (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Tigra (Voiced by Tasia Valenza)' *'Shanna The She Devil (Voiced by Masasa Moyo)' *'Adam Warlock (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Bishop (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'Cable (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' *'Angel/Archangel (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' *'Goliath (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Captain Mar-Vell (Voiced by Roger Rose)' *'Havok (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Arachne (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' *'Satana (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' *'Howard The Duck (Voiced by Jeff Bergman)' *'Thundra (Voiced by Suasn Eisenberg)' *'Hellcat (Voiced by Gina Torres)' *'Misty Knight (Voiced by Susan Dailan)' *'Banshee (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Cloak (Voiced by Ahmed Best)' *'Dagger (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'X-23 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Forge (Voiced by Lou Diamond Phillips)' *'US Agent (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Captain Britain (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Firebird (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Beta Ray Bill (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Blink (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Black Cat 2099 (Voiced by Katee Sackhoff)' *'Maria Hill (Voiced by Margret Easley)' **'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Clay Quartermain (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Jimmy Woo (Voiced by James Sie)' **'Jasper Sitwell (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'Valentina Allegra de la Fontaine (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Phil Coulson (Voiced by Clark Gregg)' *'Werewolf by Night (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'Sunpyre (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' *'Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Ultimate Nick Fury (Voiced by Dave Fennoy)' *'Magik (Voiced by Tara Strong)' *'Odin (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Heimdall (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Tyr (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Sif (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Hermond (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' **'Balder (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Valkyrie (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' **'Volstagg (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Hogun (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Fandral (Voiced by Chris Cox)' *'Black Bolt (No Voice Actor)' **'Medusa (Voiced by Iona Morris)' **'Crystal (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Triton (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' **'Gorgon (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Karnak (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' **'Lockjaw (No Voice Actor)' *'Guardian (Voiced by Jim Ward) **'Sasquatch (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Vindicator (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' **'Puck (Voiced by Dana Snyder)' **'Snowbird (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Northstar (Voiced by Rino Romano)' **'Aurora (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Shaman (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Noir Wolverine (Voiced by Steven Blum)' Recurring Heroes: *'Captain America (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Col. Nick Fury (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Black Cat (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' *'Dr. Strange (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Speedbal/Penance (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' *'Shadowcat (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' **'Lockheed (No Voice Actor)' *'Ghost Rider (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Wolverine (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'The Hulk (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Blade (Voiced by Khary Payton)' *'The Thing (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Deadpool (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Bob, Agent of HYDRA (Voiced by Steven Blum)' **'Weasel (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Storm (Voiced by Dawnn Lewis)' *'Human Torch (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Iceman (Voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *'Firestar (Voiced by Andrea Baker)' *'Tony Stark (Voiced by John Cygan)' *'Madame Web (Voiced by Susanne Blakeslee)' Spider-Men: *'Ultimate Spider-Man (Voiced by Drake Bell)' *'2099 Spider-Man (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Noir Spider-Man (Voiced by Chirstopher Daniel Barnes)' *'1602 Spider-Man (Voiced by Josh Keaton)' *'Scarlet Spider (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Spider-Ham (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' Guest Allies: *'Uatu The Watcher (Voiced by Leonard Nimoy)' *'Edwin Jarvis (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'Wong (Voiced by George Takei)' *'Franklin Richards (Voiced by Logan Grove)' *'H.E.R.B.I.E. (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' *'Wyatt Wingfoot (Voiced by Dave Wittenberg)' *'Zeus (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' *'Dr. Jane Foster (Voiced by Kari Wahlgren)' *'Guardian (Voiced by Jim Ward)' **'Sasquatch (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Vindicator (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' **'Puck (Voiced by Dana Snyder)' **'Snowbird (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Northstar (Voiced by Rino Romano)' **'Aurora (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Shaman (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Bruce Banner (Voiced by Neal McDonough)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Betty Brant (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'''R'obbie Robertson (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson)' **'Ned Leeds (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Ben Parker (Voiced by Edward Asner)' **'May Parker (Voiced by Deborah Strang)' **'Richard Parker (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' **'Mary Parker (Voiced by Kath Souice)' *'Norman Osborn (Voiced by Steven Weber)' **'Harry Osborn (Voiced by Benjamin Diskin)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by Vaneesa Marshall)' *'Liz Allen (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by Lacey Chabert)' *'Cap. George Stacy (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' Villians: *'Doctor Doom (Voiced by Clive Revill)' *'Galactus (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Batroc The Leaper (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Red Skull (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' *'Loki (Voiced by Larry Cedar)' *'Enchantress (Voiced by Gabirelle Carteris)' **'Execuntioner (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Baron Mordo (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Scientist Supreme (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'A.I.M. Troopers (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Professor Thornton (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Sabretooth (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Lady Deathstrike (Voiced by Kim Mai Guest)' *'Omega Red (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Abomination (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Thunderbolt Ross (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' *'Rhino (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Attuma (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' **'Andromeda (Voiced by Jodi Benson)' **'Tiger Shark (Voiced by Beau Weaver)' **'Warlord Krang (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Byrrah (Voiced by James Horan)' **'Orka (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' **'Llyra (Voiced by Tricia Helfer)' *'Magneto (Voiced by Clancy Brown)' **'Mystique (Voiced by Grey DeLisle)' **'Pyro (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Blob (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Toad (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Avalanche (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' **'Mastermind (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Multiple-Man (Voiced by Wally Wingert)' **'Juggernaut (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Egghead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Klaw (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Thanos (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Dormmamu (Voiced by Michael T. Wiess)' *'Impossible Man (Voiced by Dana Snyder)' *'Baron Strucker (Voiced by Jim Ward)' *'Grim Reaper (Voiced by Lance Henriksen)' *'Wrecking Crew''' **'Wrecker (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' **'Piledriver (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Bulldozer (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' **'Thunderball (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Madame Hydra (Voiced by Vanessa Marshall)' *'Venom (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Carnage (Voiced by Scott Cleverdon)' *'Morbius (Voiced by Nolan North)' *'Bastion (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka') *'Sentinels (Voiced by Jim Ward)' *'Spilface Flanagan (Voiced by Brian Bloom)' *'Joey Pulanski (Voiced by Keith Szarabajka)' *'U-foes' **'Vector (Voiced by Cam Clarke)' **'X-Ray (Voiced by Keith Ferugson)' **'Vapor (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Iron Clad (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' *'Absorbing Man (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman)' *'Shocker (Voiced by Diedrich Bader)' *'Taskmaster (Voiced by Wade Williams)' *'Kingpin (Voiced by Wade Williams)' **'Hammerhead (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' **'Jackal (Voiced by Brian George)' *'Kang (Voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *'Doctor Octopus 2099 (Voiced by Tara Strong)' **'Scorpion 2099 (Voiced by John Kassir)' **'Hobgoblin 2099 (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Mandarin (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Whirlwind (Voiced by J. B. Blanc)' *'Black Rose (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Hypno Hustler (Voiced by Phil Lamarr) Vocals done by Neil Patrick Harris' *'Inner Circle Club' **'Sebastian Shaw (Voiced by Graham McTavish)' **'Harry Leland (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Selene (Voiced by April Stewart)' **'Donald Pierce (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Stepford Cuckoos (Voiced by Tara Strong, Kari Wahlgren, Terri Hawkes, Kim Mai Guest, Grey DeLisle)' *'Ymir (Voiced by Gary Anthony Williams)' *'Vulture (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'William Stryker (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' *'Winter Soldier (Voiced by Rino Romano)' *'Radioactive Man (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Maximus The Mad (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Shadow King (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'The Skrulls' **'Super Skrull (Voiced by Greg Eagles)' **'Paibok (Voiced by Khary Payton)' **'Titannus (Voiced by David Sobolov)' *'Doctor Octopus (Voiced by Jeffrey Combs)' *'Mysterio (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Electro (Voiced by Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Bullseye (Voiced by Peter Lurie)' *'Abomination (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' *'Fin Fang Foom (Voiced by James Sie)' *'Mole Man (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'Mikahail Rasputain (Voiced by John DiMaggio)' *'Dark Thunderbolts' **'Baron Zemo (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes)' **'Moonstone (Voiced by Terri Hawkes)' **'Green Goblin (Voiced by Armin Shimmerman)' **'Beetle (Voiced by Daran Norris)' **'Ghost (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Centurius (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Boomerang (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Ultron (Voiced by James Horan)' *'Mr. Sinister (Voiced by Don Leslie)' *'Apocalpyse (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Sauron (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Garrok (Voiced by Dwight Schultz)' *'Arcade (Voiced by Quinton Flynn)' *'Titanium Man (Voiced by Keith Ferguson)' *'Stilt-Man (Voiced by Dorian Harewood)' *'Mac Gargan (Voiced by Walter Bernet)' *'Hobgoblin (Voiced by Mark Hamill)' *'Dr. Walker Sloane (Voiced by Val Kilmer)' **'Anti-Venom (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'The Russian (Voiced by Nolan North)' **'Jigsaw (Voiced by Richard McGonagle)' *'Deacon Frost (Voiced by Steven Blum)' *'Man-Ape (Voiced by Phil LaMarr)' *'Shuma-Gorath (Voiced by John Kassir)' *'Mephisto (Voiced by Fred Tataisciore)' **'Blackheart (Voiced By David Sobolov)' *'Strfye (Voiced by Lawerence Bayne)' *'Dr. Bong (Voiced by Gregg Berger)' *'The Tinkerer (Voiced by Philip Proctor)' *'Noir Goblin (Voiced by Jim Cummings)' Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting And Voice Director Episodes Season 1: Season 2: Season 3: Special: Five Star Spetacular: A compilation of five short stories written and storyboard by the show's directors. Spider-Man appears as a cameo and a secondary character in all shorts. Category:Disney shows Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Comedy Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Comics